Sunshine
by MistressMagick
Summary: Ginny and Sam reflect on there relationship while doing other things. This fic is basically smut for smuts sake, however does have a slight plot. Also a songfic near the end. It's better than my pathetic attempt at the summery is.


A/N: The song near the end is "Sunshine" by Steve Azar

~~~*Present*~~~

27 year old Ginny Hanna nee Weasley lay in bed awake but feigning sleep. She didn't want this moment to end. The peacefulness of the earliest hours of dawn as the sky lightened, coupled with the singing of the birds, had her feeling pretty surreal. As if she were blissfully floating on nothingness. Ginny felt the mattress moving slightly as her bedmate shifted and placed several soft kisses to her cheek and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

_"Ah, so he is awake." _she thought, smiling in her semiconscious state. Ginny kept her eyes closed and waited to see what Sam had planned next. Ginny would be eternally grateful to Hermione for showing her how to use the computer and internet. They, Ginny and Sam, had met online in a chat forum on a social networking site they were both members of. Soon Sam and Ginny realized they had several common interests and were IM-ing. Ginny, having dial-up connection, was having some difficulty with the IM system and sent him a comment. One thing led to another and soon the two...friends? Were inboxing back and forth on a daily basis. Ginny had felt herself falling for the colored man after only three months of constant comments and around the time she fell ill and started spending way more time online that offline he revealed her feelings for her. Sam and Ginny began a cyber fling that led to romance and...dare she say it?...Love.

Three years after meeting the actually met offline when Ginny visited him. A weekend spent in bliss was the long awaited reward. Soon after that Ginny moved to LA and became his real life lover.

_~~~*5 years ago*~~~_

_Sam was waiting in the terminal of LAX waiting to pick up Ginny up when her plane landed and she made it through customs and security. Having been waiting for thirty minutes already he was starting to get bored and slightly anxious that she had decided to cancel at the last minute. Meanwhile Ginny had made it through the necessary procedures and had grabbed her luggage. She spotted Sam waiting for her, Ginny knew it was him from the many pictures they had sent back and forth via email and text, and a small smirk crept onto her delicate features. Quietly and stealthily she circled the perimeter of the terminal and came to a stop about four feet behind him before sending him a text message._

_Sam jumped a bit, startled, when his phone rang. Looking to see what is was, he smiled when he recognized Ginny's number. Quickly accessing the message he read 'I'm right behind you lover.' He spun around so fast and spotted her. Grasping her up into a firm but loving hug he placed his first kiss to her lips. And it wasn't just a slight peck it was that of exactly what they were: lover's. He crashed his lips down on her's and Ginny dropped her luggage and returned the kiss tenfold. Sam slid his tongue across her strawberry flavoured lower lip causing Ginny to moan slightly and part her lips. His tongue darted out of his and into her warm moist cavern exploring every inch, Her tongue reciprocating the actions and feeling. When the need for air arose Sam placed one last kiss on her lips before resting he forehead against her._

_"As much as I enjoyed the welcoming party of one, I do think we should head out." Ginny suggested smiling._

_"After you my dear." Sam agreed and, picking up her luggage, followed her out into the late afternoon sunlight._

_As they approached Sam's car he darted ahead of her and opened the door for her. Ginny blushed and climbed in as he put her luggage into the trunk, before sitting in the drivers seat. The ride to his apartment was rather uneventful. Conversation comprised of small talk and heated lookes shared when they were waiting for the lights to change colors. A short while later they were pulling into his driveway. Dinner came shortly after that. Conversation continued on into early evening when Sam offered to show her where she would be sleeping and allow her to get settled in. Before long it was time for bed. Ginny bade Sam good night and turned in. She lay awake for a while when she heard his footfalls stop outside the door._

_Slowly Sam opened the door. Ginny sat up, her eyes darkened with lust and desire. Sam walked toward the bed and Ginny stood up letting the sheer black ankle length nightgown flow around her. Stepping toward his lover Sam let his eyes wander over the venus in front of him. When he was close enough he placed a kiss to her lips causing Ginny's eyes to flutter shut and a moan to escape her lips. Taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth for the second time that day. Sam ran his hands down Ginny's side and around to grasp her backside and pulled her close to his body as their tongues danced in each other mouths._

_Again the need for air made them break the kiss, only this time Sam placed kisses and love bites on her throat and left shoulder. His hands had, by this time, roamed back up and were kneading her breast through the satin material of her nightgown. Ginny moaned deeply as Sam kissed a heated trail up her jaw line to her right ear._

_"You like this don't you baby." He asked huskily._

_"Ooh yes baby." was Ginny's reply._

_Sam grinned and slipped his hand under the material of her nightgown over her breast and palmed the flesh he found there. Ginny backed up breaking contact._

_"You are far too overdressed." she teased stepping forward again._

_This time it was Sam doing the moaning as Ginny kissed and licked and nibbled at his skin. Ginny smiled against Sam's neck when he started to grind against her hip. This was her cue, she thought, and began to unbutton his shirt with her teeth, one button at a time. When she reached the halfway point she paused and pulled back the left side of his shirt and lapped at his nipple and nipped at the flesh there. Ginny trailed a line of hot kisses across his chest and after pushing the fabric aside repeated the actions from before. When she had Sam begging for her to continue she nodded and undid the rest of his shirt by hand. Ginny slid the material off his shoulders and Sam tossed it onto the floor behind him._

_Sam took control back and hiked the nightgown up around Ginny's waist. He knelt down before her and cupped his left hand over her cloth covered core. He could feel the heat and desire emanating from her. He didn't hesitate as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of the satin panties, underwear that matched her nightgown - black satin - and pulled them down. Ginny kicked them off and let them join his shirt on the floor. Sam caressed her inner thighs with his hands and ghosted his hot breath over the hypersensitive skin of her outer lips._

_Ginny had to grasp as the wall when he first slipped his tongue into her folds and licked up from her ass to her clit. She moaned and began caressing his head as he worked her pussy over good. She could feel the usual sensations of liquid fire beginning to pool in the pit of her stomach. Dull at first but rapidly building. Sam was working his tongue in and out of her of her cunt, rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger. He seemed to realize she was close and switched his techniques so he was sucking on her clit and fingering her. Ginny could feel her muscles start to clench around his finger as he hit her g-spot. the combined efforts had her quietly calling out his name as her orgasm crashed over her. She leaned against the wall when he was done to catch her breath while Sam stood up. Ginny kissed him tasting herself on his lips. Then she decided to return the favour. Ginny stepped forward making Sam step back, his knees his the footboard of the bed and he sat down and leaned back. Ginny undid the buckle and the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper. Sam arched his back so Ginny could slide the pants and boxers down, freeing his weeping erection._

_Ginny leaned forward and licked the shaft from base to tip. She swirled her tongue around the head and dipped into the slit. The taste of precum making her wetter than she already was. Sam was looking at her through hooded eyelids as she took him wholly into her mouth. The head at first, she took him inch by inch bobbing her head up and down. She knelt on the floor not letting up her administrations. Ginny reached up and fondled his balls. By the time she felt his falls constrict she was enthusiastically deepthroating her lover. He was thrusting into her mouth and had his hand on her head. Ginny looked up and met his eyes. That cut his control and with a grunt Sam emptied his seed into her mouth. Ginny swallowed his come and when he was finished filling her mouth she kisses his head and slithered up next to him..._

~~~*Present*~~~

Ginny bites back a moan as she feels him gently caressing her shoulders and arm, but she couldn't stop the shudder of lust that rocked through her body. 'Why am I even trying' She thought as she continued to ignore him. 'I'm just going to give in when I feel...' She felt him grind against her. 'Damned. I was saying' she thought as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm good morning Sam." Ginny mumbled as she rolled over to face him.

His breath ghosted across her lips as he replied "Good morning to you as well my Venus."

Ginny leaned forward and completed the kiss as she reached down and began to pump her hand up and down his morning wood. Sam moaned against her mouth as he moved his hands from her arms to her waist and finally placed a hand between her thighs and began to slowly finger her til Ginny was completely awake.

Ginny pulled her mound of venus away from her husbands fingers and, skipping pretense, straddled his lap sinking down on Sam's cock. She stilled for a brief moment adjusting to his size before starting a slow rhythm. Sam began to thrust up when she sank down and stilled when Ginny lifted up. Pretty soon she was riding him hard and fast. However Sam wasn't going to make things that easy. Effortlessly he pulled out, flipped them over onto their hands and knees and began to pound into her from behind. Ginny leaned forward onto her forearms and moaned as he grasped her hips for better leverage. They continued like that for a couple of minutes before Sam leaned over her back and hooked his elbows under her arms and pulled her backwards, so she was upright her back pressed against his chest, making the squeeze of her flesh around him even more intense. Her hips met his on every thrust, her head tipping backwards to catch his mouth again, their moans mingling. She was close, on the edge, and she knew that from the sounds he was making that he was too. He kept one hand steady on her hip and used the other to cup her breast, increasing the pace of his thrusts. Finally his name tumbled from her lips and her back arched, her tightness reaching unbearable levels, he snapped and thrust mindlessly once more before spilling into her.

She fell back against his chest, feeling his heart thudding against her back. The next few moments passed in near silence as they shared a long drawn out kiss, one more of tenderness than passion. He fell to the side, taking her with him, he drew the sheets over their rapidly cooling bodies and placed an idle kiss to her cheek. She curled her fingers into his and brought his knuckles to her mouth, kissing them gently.

They lay like that for what felt like an eternity, both content in each others company enough not to say a word. Until eventually Ginny broke the silence. "I think we should get dressed and around for the day."

Sam really didn't want to but he knew she was right...however he was not giving up that easily. "Yeah, your right." he agreed

"But I'm going to get a shower first." Ginny tossed him a come-hither look over her shoulder as she sauntered into the bathroom in all her naked glory.

~~~*5 years ago*~~~

_After Ginny had slithered up next to Sam, he kicked his pant's and boxer's off to the floor to join his shirt and her underwear. He flashed her a grin as he leaned in for a kiss and slid the shoulder straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. Sam leaned over and, after baring her 32DD's, took her right nipple into his mouth. Ginny mewled and gripped the sheets as he worked her sensitive breasts over. Ginny nearly being brought to yet another orgasm - almost but not quite. Sam trailed his fingers down her skin bringing her nightgown with them. As each patch of fair skin was exposed he placed a kiss in as strategic a place as he could to keep her on edge. He reached her waist and she lifted her ass so he could slide the nightgown off completely. That to ended up on the floor leaving them both, finally, completely naked. He came back up and lay beside her. _

_Ginny reached down and slowly caressed his cock back into an erection as he traced circles around her tits, down her stomach. He fingered her clit and folds._

_"S-Sa-Sam." Ginny ground out. "If you keep that up I'm not going to last much longer."_

_Sam said nothing as he stopped what he was doing and moved to kneel between her legs. Hooking his hand under her legs, he brought Ginny's legs up and rested them on his shoulder's. He then took his erection and lined up the head with her entrance. Ginny locked eyes with him and nodded consent. Sam wasted no time as he thrust into her in one fluid motion. He stilled in order to allow her to adjust and him to take the edge off or else he was gonna blow before he even started. Ginny nodded her head and he pulled out til just the head was still in her before thrusting back in. Ginny met him thrust for thrust. They were moving at a regulated pace. Sam soon changed angles and was pounding into the beautiful woman below him, hitting her g-spot on every thrust. Ginny moved her legs down around his waist pulling him deeper into her. Sam groaned at the sensations. Ginny was moaning and writhing on the bed gripping the sheets as her second orgasm crept up on her. Slowly at first spreading from her lower stomach, through her groin. Sam could tell she was close, hell he was close but he'd be damned if he finished first. He reached down between their sweat-soaked bodies to use the pad of his right thumb to apply pressure to her clit._

_The moment his fingers touched her clit her muscled began to contract around his member. His name tumbled from Ginny's lips as she came, hard. Sam felt her contracting and let go of his control. He snapped his hips forward once...twice...thrice...more and stilled as he groaned out her named and dumped his seed deep within her cunt. They lay in that position for a few moments as they came down from their post-coital high. _

_Sam rolled over, his now limp cock slipping out of her, and pulled Ginny close to his chest. She lay her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "I love you, my Adonis." she whispered into the night._

_Sam smiled and whispered back "I love you too, my Venus."_

_Ginny set the alarm on her cell to wake them up at 6am so Sam could get up and around for work then lay back down and let her conscious give way to sleep._

_In the morning when the 6am alarm went off Ginny reached for the phone and turned it off. Then woke her bedmate up before heading into the en-suite bathroom to take a quick shower. Sam, who had been watching her sashay around the room, was quick to follow her to the shower. He had an idea..._

~~~*Present and 5 years ago*~~~

Sam entered the bathroom and found his lover already in the shower. He sat longingly staring at the beautiful woman that was his through the sliding glass door. Ginny had grown to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. He remembered meeting her for the first time online. She was enthralling then to him. Just the thought made him smile. Oh how she has changed over the three years since they had met online.

Ginny peered over her shoulder at her gawking lover. They had been together as consorts for two years since that weekend and married for three. For 5 years total now and the love they share had not even flickered between them. They were as much in love as ever and more passionate as the days passed them by.

Every day they would wake staring into each others eyes wishing that the time would not come to get up, but the world it seemed never granted their wishes. Getting up in the morning was the hardest thing to do for both of them. Then having to go places, see people, socialize and meander through their everyday lives conquering the world one mishap at a time.

Ginny, although a very talented person chose to stay at home and take care of their kids, watching as Sam went to work day in and day out. The trials of the day, though tiring, only excited them mentally and physically for the fun that they both looked forward to every night that they spent together. They wasted no time as soon as the other walked through the door of their sleeping quarters.

Sam slid the door open and walked silently across the floor not even thinking about closing the door for his thoughts were elsewhere as he approached his beautiful goddess. Although Ginny looked innocent on the outside she was as sly as a fox yet forceful as a tiger when she wanted her husband. He briefly thanked whatever deity there was for delivering her to him as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the water spray to him.

Sam looked into her face as she dipped her fingers into her pussy and then licked the juices off of her fingers. Just the looks she gave him made him shudder with lust. She offered her fingers to Sam and he engulfed the slippery digit in his mouth savoring the taste. He licked her finger clean and slowly lifted his mouth to hers embracing her lips in a loving passionate kiss, the kiss that only those that were truly in love could share.

The two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity bathing in each others thoughts and breathing in the others scent. They were both overcome. He decided to tease her a little bit and ran his lips across her chest. She was arching her back into him and he brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered sweet nothings. She started to lose control as the tiger in her was clawing at the insides of her stomach.

Sam ran his hand along her smooth hip and lowered his head to nibble on her collarbone. He had barely touched her and he could already feel her breathing heavier. Whimpering as he ran his tongue down her stomach to her navel and then to were her panties would rest when she put them on later. Agonizing from his teasing and licking she grabbed his now soaked hair and lifted her leg above his head.

He understood that this was his cue to take action. His tongue gracefully massaged her sensitive nerves ever so often making her jerk and buck in pleasure. He lifted his finger to her pulsing entrance and slid in slowly, purposely taking his time, making sure that she felt every little move of his finger.

He began swirling his finger inside of her as she started to groan with pleasure. He flicked and bit and sucked at her clit as she started to sway with his motions. Every breath she took and every whimper that escaped her made Sam grow in his own longing, almost to the point of pain. She understood his body more than he would ever imagine because just at that she pulled his head up to look her in the eyes giving him a swift kiss on the way to her knees.

She kissed him hard on his inner thigh. This tortured him to no end. She opened her sweet lips and ran her mouth up his throbbing cock, massaging him with her tongue all along the way. At last she engulfed him with her petite mouth and savored the flavor of her love. Sam couldn't hold himself back and he pushed into the back of her throat as her gag reflexes took over causing him to gasp in pleasure. Ginny, although she had no trouble breathing, with the water running down her face and Sam's manhood in her mouth, began pumping him like crazy. All her soul and being belonged to the man who had complete control over her right then.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. They were both swimming in sweat and water, filling the room with the most unusual yet sensual aroma. They wanted each other more than anything at that moment. Sam grabbed Ginny by the chin and led her lips to his. He pushed her against the shower wall and held her hands back as he slid his throbbing dick into her equally throbbing pussy. They both took a sharp breath as their mouths came together like magnets.

This is what they lived for. Sam thrust inside of Ginny whispering her name into her ear. Her hot wet pussy was pulling him into her and he had never been more connected to anyone. Their bodies began move as one as they gasped for air in the steam filled shower. Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head and she saw red flashes every time Sam thrust inside of her. She barely heard his heavy breathing over hers.

Ginny slid her fingers down beside his cock as it plummeted into her. Reaching behind it she played with his balls and finally found his opening. Without warning she slid her fingers into his tight hole and wiggled them until he increased his thrusting to an unthinkable speed. He was ripping her in two and yet she felt like she was soaring. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

Ginny's fingers only gave Sam the immortal strength it took to finish Ginny off as well as himself. He knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Ginny's rhythmic breathing told him that she was just as close. Simultaneously both of their bodies erupted into the other. Sam's cock exploded into Ginny coating every inch of her cunt with his seed as she contracted around him. For the smallest amount of time their hearts beat as one and they felt as if they had died and both gone to the afterlife.

Sam opened his eyes as the once hot water hit his face. He looked at Ginny in his arms and kissed her fiercely. He loved her more than anything. It took all the strength he could muster to carry her limp body from the shower. He gently laid her on the bed and started to lick the cool water from her cheek and chin, finally reaching her lips. Ginny opened her eyes and smiled a beautiful smile, telling Sam that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Thank you", was all she managed to whisper as she fell back into sleep as Sam lay down beside her, after calling in 'sick' of course.

~~*5 years ago*~~~

_Ginny stayed with Sam for a week. She would lay awake and wait for Sam to come to her. When they were alone they would make love, sleep in each others arms, shower in the morning and she would go around LA while he went to work for NCIS. Sam had taken to thinking long and hard about something. and the night before she was to leave he asked her the one question that had been on his mind for a while._

_"Would you move in with me here in Los Angeles?" Sam asked_

_"I wouldn't mind, but we need to talk about something very important first?" Ginny countered_

_"And what is that my love" Sam smiled_

_"I...I have magick." She blurted out_

_Sam sat there looking at her in shock before laughing. "Really, Gin?" he asked, she wasn't the first magical person he had met._

_"Really Sam." Gin whispered_

_Sam tilted her head up and kissed her gently. "It doesn't bother me." he said "In fact I think it's awesome."_

_Gin looked shocked for a second "I'm not the first witch you've met am I?" she asked_

_"No, my boss, Henrietta Lang or Hetty as she prefers, is a witch." Sam Explained_

_"Alright then." Gin smiled "When did you want me to move?"_

_"I had hoped soon." Sam blushed "You know how my life is here. And now you've lived it."_

_Ginny nodded and said it was fine. She went back to England and packed her belongings. Sam cleaned up his place to make room for Ginny's things. Ginny's parents weren't exactly happy with her supposedly spur of the moment plans but quickly realized that this was something they couldn't talk her out of. Ginny used a portkey back to her new home and settled in. Ginny moving in with Sam was probably one of the best things that she had ever done._

~~~*Present*~~~

Three days later found Sam and Ginny again. This time however Sam didn't wake Ginny up for their morning shag but instead held her close and thought to himself. 'How did I get so lucky.' He looked down at her sleeping face and brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face. He wasn't to happy when she dyed her red hair black, but Ginny will be Ginny. Oh well hair color doesn't really matter it's what's inside that is truly important.

'No more running and moving from one unsuccessful relationship to the next.' Sam thought next. He had been through one girlfriend after another but those hadn't lasted long enough to really count. Sam had to stifle a moan escaping his lips as Ginny rolled over, accidentally brushing against his lower body, but the thoughts of her writhing under him moaning his name as he brought her to mind-blowing completion would not stay at bay.

**Your dark hair draped across my pillow  
Says I finally got it right  
And as I watch you dreaming, twisted in the sheets  
I can't stop thinking about last night**

'Seven years ago I couldn't imagine my life right now being what it is. In all my years nothing compares to the last 1,827 days.' Sam subconsciously pulled Ginny tighter to his body. She began to wake up slightly. He looked out the window and saw the sky was starting to get light out. Ginny cracked open one eye and glanced at him blearily, taking in the sight of his face. He really did resemble the mythical god his pet name was derived from.

**Well I've waited so long, so long, so long  
For someone like you  
And as this morning breaks through the window pane  
It reveals the truth**

"Hey handsome." Ginny mumbles

Sam jumps in surprise slightly before replying "G'morning yourself." He leans over and captures her mouth in a gentle loving kiss.

Ginny reaches down to grasp his manhood only to have Sam stop her. "Not this morning love." he says. She looks at him questioningly. "I..." he blushes "I just want..." he sighs "I just want to cuddle." Sam admits.

**Baby, you're my sunshine, first light  
Find your way to places that only know lies  
Failed tries and bruised skies  
With hardly time to hold on or be strong, now I'm strong  
'Cuz like the dawn you push it all away**

Ginny raises an eyebrow at him but complies anyway. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" She couldn't help asking though.

"Thoughts of us and how easily things could have been different and how they could still change." Sam admitted

Ginny nodded in acquiescence fully understanding where he was coming from.

**I tell you, you're my sunshine  
Everybody needs a little sunshine**

Ginny brushes her hands over his face "Your not going to loose me though, Sam I'm yours and only yours"

Sam struggles to sit up but finally manages to make it into a sitting position. Ginny wiggled around into his lap and leaned back against him. Nothing was said, nothing had to be. She made him feel alive and loved, they both knew that. Young and handsome and strong. That too was nothing new to the couple. He could let his guard down and just be himself around her and Sam loved that about Ginny.

**Your fingertips, a kiss to this tired face  
It's like I'm young again  
Well I feel beautiful  
But most of all vulnerable since you broke in**

They sat like that watching the sky lighten when Sam broke the silence "Your like the sunshine Ginny." He said.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she twisted in his lap to look at him.

"You rise up in the morning." he began. "You and I, if you in my bed that is, usually have a morning shag or two. Then get ready for the day. Go through our respective days. Finally when everyone is home, dinner, sometimes a movie, spend time with our kids. When the kids are in bed we might all have some adult fun or just sit around and talk. But you know what throughout all of it you are the light that guides us. Even when it is so dark you bring a warmth that only you can."

Ginny blushes but he continues before she can speak "Rain or snow. Sun or just cloudy days. You are the rope that tethers Zeryn, Phaedra, and I here. That tether though just makes me stronger. Well I'd like to believe that at least. However, no matter how strong I think I am you can always make me weak."

**Baby, you're my **_**sunshine**_**, first light  
Find your way to places that only know lies  
Failed tries and bruised skies  
With hardly time to hold on or be strong. now I'm strong  
'Cus like the dawn you push it all away**

"So that, Ginny, is how you are like the sunshine." Sam leans down and kisses her lips again.

"That's very sweet Sam." Ginny smiles at him

**I tell you, you're my sunshine  
Everybody needs a little sunshine**

"Even when we're traveling around the world visiting our respective relatives you never let them get in our way." Sam continues his monologue. "You give me a warm feeling every time you tell someone off for discounting our relationship. I thought for sure that I'd grow to be a miserable old man. Oh how wrong I was. You brought a new hope to this cold heart I was developing."

**So won't you take me, take me, take me  
Anywhere and everywhere you go  
All the warmth you bring to this cold heart  
With the slightest touch is enough to know**

"You know Sam, your sunshine as well." Ginny says. "You make my day brighter as well. I may not have all the romantic words and sweet explanations like you had. But you make me complete. You are my sunshine."

Sam nods his head in understanding as he leans in for one long lingering kiss. Ginny moans against his mouth as his hands roam up and down her back. They smiled at each other when they broke apart.

"I love you, my Adonis" Ginny says

"I love you too, my Venus." Sam replied

**Baby, you're my sunshine  
Everybody needs a little sunshine  
Yeah, you're my sunshine  
Cuz like the dawn you push it all away**

As the first rays of the morning sunlight breaks over the windowpane, both realize that all was right in their world. All that truly mattered was their love. As they glanced at each other, their looks became more heated. Yes the love between them was all they needed. With that they felt that with that they could conquer the world. However as Ginny turned around and straddled Sam lap with a mischievous grin on her face, at that moment all that needed conquered was each other. At least before the kids woke up that is.

Reviews are much appreciated


End file.
